The Tyrian Society for the Glitterati Elite
Out of all the draconic cults formed by the gods, the Tyrian Society for the Glitterati Elite is by far the most egotistical. Nestled high within the southwestern mountains, they are a pompous group of “noble” socialites that mooch the wealth off of the Dragon-God Karomatzu in exchange for endless praise and glorification. The ways they display their adoration for the god and his brood are never-ending, ranging from creating works of art to hunting down riches to singing eloquent songs. They also host many parties, inviting only the wealthiest mortals of Halintar to join them in feasting amongst their king-dragon-god. The Glitterati is a very exclusive group, though- even if you trek all the way to the cavernous peaks the guild calls home, if they simply “don’t like your attitude” they’ll throw you off a cliff or feed you to their exotic beasts. You also need to have a lot to offer, bringing with you plenty of riches, high social status, and exquisite taste, to satisfy the Dragon-God, who has the final say on all those who are accepted into the fold. The only way to be taken in otherwise is through talent, or by grovelling so hard that you get to work there as a butler or servant. Once, there used to be a war-based side to the Glitterati during the times of conflict- but after the Truce was called, it was disbanded, leaving only small troupes of armored travelers used to collect riches and scout out talented artisans. You can tell they’re from the Glitterati by the jeweled, purple-tinted armor they don, riding on strange exotic mounts they are given by their sister guild, the Thunderfleet. Though their suits of armor look impressive, the people inside them are typically just unskilled brutes, and if it weren’t for the fact that said mounts are blessed beyond reason with many different powers they would most often be seen dead and picked clean on the side of the road. The members of the Tyrian Society that aren’t manservants or treasure-hunters are granted the honor of working solely as a worshiper to Karomatzu and his brood. They eat, sleep, and breathe Karomatzu, cloaking themselves in robes dyed with a rare purple dye that can only be crafted with the psionic abilities of the god and his brood. They live in the grand palace built at the beginning of time by the deity, carving every detail with the power of his early followers and his magical abilities. Some of these members are artisans, as mentioned earlier- most come of their own volition to prove themselves to be true artists, but some are “scouted” away from home- if one doesn’t have enough money to set them free, or save them before they get to the palace, they’re typically never seen by the outside world again. Those who aren’t artists either socialize with the brood and Karamatzu himself, mixing gossip with praise; or, they’re maintaining contact with the rich and famous of Halintar via messengers, also riding upon the mounts bred by the Thunderfleet. Despite the fact that the Glitterati have absolutely no powers within the government of the settlements in the Southwestern Fringe, they have extensive contact with the other royal/leaderly powers of the rest of Halintar. Parties with these mortal royals are frequent as they are extravagant, and the rich folks look forwards to these events so much they’ll often come several days in advance, with plenty of offerings that allow them to also call the castle home while they wait. This gives them leverage throughout Halintar, enabling them to send their treasure hunters wherever they please with complete compliance. Category:Guilds Category:The Southwestern Fringe Category:WIP